My Dragon's Change
by Mayhem junkie
Summary: Draco's been turned into a girl! How will heshe deal with the changes? Can Harry survive it as well? Not exactly slash, but pretty close. Indefinite Hiatus.
1. It begins

A/N: Silly me! I had to repost this sucker because I forgot to put my disclaimer on! Also, be warned, the rating for this story may change later

Disclaimer: The Tiresian potion and the Magi-roni belong to me, but everything else isn't mine. Though I wish I owned the Malfoy-ness.

Chapter One: It begins

"_LONGBOTTOM_!" Professor Snape bellowed, "Why is your Tiresian Potion orange?!"

Flinching a bit, Neville stammered, "W-what color was it supposed to be P-proffessor?"

"_Green_, Longbottom! I don't know how you still manage to pass this class!"

As Snape continued his tirade, the Slytherin half of the class broke out in suppressed giggles. One boy didn't even try to hide his laughter, instead opting for open ridicule-Draco Malfoy.

"I don't know why he even bothers to come to class anymore-he'd never get even one potion right without the help of that stupid Granger. He probably couldn't even cook McPhearson's Magi-roni without burning it!"

Forgotten, Neville's potion began to simmer alarmingly. It boiled faster, and soon began to froth. Harry Potter, who was sitting next to the cauldron, noticed it first when some of the fluid hit the counter with a hiss.

"Uh, Professor?" Snape ignored him, so he tried a bit louder, "Professor?!"

"_What?!_" Snape whipped around just in time to see the cauldron tip forward. His eyes grew big as he screamed, "_HIT THE DECK!!_"

Harry, whose seeker reflexes had saved him many times before, was the first to land on the floor. The other students were only a split second behind him, but it was enough. The cauldron exploded, sending bits of potion and metal flying, the little bits of shrapnel embedding themselves in tables, books, even the stone of the walls. The gelatinous contents of some broken jars crawled down what remained of the glass display cabinet they'd been housed in. Snape stood up carefully with his students to look at his destroyed classroom.

Draco made a face, "Longbottom, I didn't think it was possible, but that, " his lip curled into the trademark Malfoy Sneer, "..._potion_...smells so bad I can actually _taste_ the stink!"

Fortunately, the bell rang then, spilling students out into the halls. Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins scrambled to pack up their things and leave. Unfortunately, Snape was quicker than he looked.

"Longbottom! Potter! Twenty points each shall be taken from your house and you shall both be given detentions for this..." he gestured wildly, indicating his new decor, "this..._fiasco_!"

Harry's mouth dropped open, " P-professor! I-"

Snape cut him off, " You are Longbottom's friend, are you not?! You should have been watching what he was doing!" the man straightened to his full, somewhat imposing height, "You, Longbottom, will be de-worming the giant squid with Hagrid. You, Potter, will report to the infirmary to scrub bedpans. Your detentions are set for tomorrow night. _Dismissed!_"

Harry and Neville parted ways outside the classroom. Neville trudged in the direction of the Gryffindor dormitory, having decided to forgo dinner. Harry headed toward the Great Hall, but only got as far as the corner before running into Ron and Hermione.

"Snape's done it again, hasn't he?" Ron asked, already knowing the answer, "What was his excuse this time?"

"That I should have been watching Neville! " Harry huffed, "Even with Hermione helping him, his potions still go wrong when Snape makes him so nervous!"

The three friends strode through the immense doors that guarded the Great Hall. Ron found them seats as Hermione started in on the expected tirade about Snape's behavior. But something was missing. Harry didn't realize what was up until he scanned the Hall, trying to figure it out.

"Where's Malfoy?"

Seamus looked up from the chicken leg he was currently devouring, "Saw 'em after class, going in the direction of the Slytherin dormitory. Looked a bit green about the gills," he smiled evilly, a bit of chicken hanging from his lip, "Guess the smell of that potion must have upset his _delicate _stomach."

Harry laughed, enjoying the thought of his enemy being sick for a moment before more pressing matters-like food-pushed the image out of his mind.


	2. Lingering effects

Chapter Two: Lingering effects

The sunlight streaming through the window warmed Draco's soft skin as he lay tangled amid his bedclothes. It seems to be the stage of an epic battle, but for now the pale form lies in peace. His fair hair was spread over his green pillow, and his chest gently expanded as he slept. One looking upon this quiet slumber might have thought him an angel, newly given flesh. His skin seems lit by an inner-

Draco's eyes flew open, "Sunlight? What the-?"

The light, airy music that had been playing abruptly shut off. The melodious voice that had been speaking was replaced by a nasty, sneering one.

"Wide awake now aren't we, Malfoy? This illusion was fun, but we'll leave you to discover the other surprises we've left for you. _Ta-ta!_"

The voice faded as the illusion-window gave a single, bright flash of light. The spell evaporated, leaving a red crest with a lion on it with the words _'Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Gryffindors'_ emblazoned in bright gold beneath it, before that winked out as well.

Throwing back the covers and sitting up, Draco's foggy mind vaguely registered a funny weight on his chest, but then he wrote it off as a lingering effect of his illness. He pushed himself off his bed and grabbed a bathrobe, though he still didn't understand his housemates' plea for modesty. Must be that their poor minds couldn't handle his sexiness that early in the morning. The stone floor was cold as Draco made his way into the surprisingly empty common room.

"Ah, well. More private time in the bathroom!"

He slipped out quietly, more because he didn't want anyone interfering with his mirror gazing than out of courtesy. As Draco snuck along the dimly lit corridors, he became aware of a soft shuffling sound. He rounded the corner and spotted a vague figure at the other end of the hall.

Draco had to fight not to laugh as the figure trudged into view. It was immediately evident that Snape had nipped into the teacher's stock of Scotch (kept for obvious reasons-everyone needs some kind of relief. _Especially_ teachers) the night before. The professor must have been good and drunk to have mistakenly donned a pair of boxers with pink and red hearts that sparkled cheekily with each slow step (an anonymous 'gift' he had rather unfortunately opened at breakfast last Valentine's Day).

Besides the boxers, Snape looked a bit worse for the wear. His eyes refused to focus and his mouth hung slack. An empty mug dangled from his nearly lifeless fingers. A sound came from the man then, and Draco simply took it for the anguished moan of the hung-over before he caught the words.

"_Coooooffffffeeeeeeee......_"

This proved too much for Draco, and he let out a short bark of a laugh before promptly clamping his hands tight over his mouth. But the damage was done.

Snape's eyes swiveled to settle sharply on Draco, "Five points from your House," the man wobbled a bit, and blinked a few times, "Whichever House you're in..."

It was a moment before Draco could speak, and even then he stammered, "B-but professor! I'm in _your_ House!"

Snape had already made it around the corner by then, so Draco decided to go on. He made it to the bathroom, which was deserted, as expected.

"I'm a _Malfoy_! He's not supposed to do that to me!" Draco glanced into the mirror as he passed it, sulking, "My hair's getting a trifle long, but still!"

He turned on the tap in the shower and shut the door, waiting for the water to heat. He grabbed his toothbrush and went back to the sink. Draco stretched, working at some of the kinks in his back. He didn't notice the strange tightness of his silk pajama top. At least, he didn't notice until one of the buttons popped off and smacked him in the eye. Draco looked down, noticing for the first time that he couldn't see his own feet. The two things attached to his chest were blocking his view.......

1.3 seconds later, the pre-morning silence was rent by a bloodcurdling scream. It cut off abruptly, and was followed by a loud "_Thunk!_"

Then all was silent once more.......

Disclaimer: Snape's boxers are mine, and I love owning them! Everything else you recognize is the property of one J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I must say, I was disappointed when I didn't get very many reviews. Then I realized that I had forgotten to take off the 'only signed reviews' restriction. If you tried to give me feed back and couldn't, I'm sorry, but please try again, it's fixed now! Also, I don't mind if anyone flames me-even bad criticism is good and I have tough skin.


	3. Doragon henkan

Chapter Three: Doragon henkan (Dragon transformation)

Draco sat up, wishing the room would stop spinning. When it finally did, he took a look around him, wondering why he was in the hospital wing. Just then, Professor McGonagal bustled in and stopped short. She recovered quickly, however, and made her way over to the door on the other end of the room.

McGonagal stuck her head out the door and called, "Albus! He-she-oh hell, _Draco_- is awake!"

"Thank you, Minerva."

She pulled her head back into the room after this exchange. McGonagal gave Draco a strange, searching look, and opened her mouth as if to say something, but Dumbledore interrupted her by walking in.

"I know you want answers, Draco," the Headmaster came to stand at the foot of the bed, "If you will wait but a moment, the other professors should arrive, and we can begin."

The moment he stopped speaking, the door opened again, and Professors Snape, Trelawny, and Flitwick stalked, glided, and waddled in, respectively. They along with the two adults already there formed a semicircle around Draco's bed.

When no one spoke for a moment, McGonagal broke the silence, "I assume you know what has happened to you?" At her student's hesitant shake of the head, she sighed, "Well, can't expect you to have known. Very well, "she drew a deep breath, "Through some magical anomaly, of which we have yet to find the source, your genetic make-up has been meta-morphed into one that appears to correspond with that of the opposite sex."

Draco's face registered only the blank stare of the totally bewildered, and this was not something Snape was prepared to deal with on his prize student, "You've become a female!"

Panic quickly replaced the puzzlement as the full implications of that sunk in, "A _GIRL!?_ You've got to be kidding me!"

Professor Flitwick shook his head, "It gets worse Draco, my bo-...Draco. We can't reverse it," the panic turned into horror, "You haven't been charmed or transfigured, so we can't find a spell to reverse this, and Professor Trelawny couldn't See anything pertaining to The only hope we had was in the fact that Professor Snape found traces of a potion in your saliva."

Draco brightened at that, but Snape also shook his head, "The traces I found were almost nonexistent. They were of no potion I'd ever seen before," Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I have a suspicion that you ingested some of Longbottom's ...._fiasco_....from yesterday. If that is the case, I'm surprised it didn't kill you."

There was a moment of tense silence, until Dumbledore broke in, "I understand this is a major shock to your system, Draco. We'll give you a bit of time to yourself, shall we?"

The teachers shuffled out of the infirmary, leaving Draco still sitting up in bed, stunned. Draco looked down out dumb hope that it had all been a cruel nightmare, but no. Those things were still there.

Draco sighed heavily and they dared to jiggle. The motion drew forth a sneer, but it wasn't up to its full potential and didn't last very long. A curious look crossed Draco's face as the sun slowly crept up the bed sheet.

"I wonder if _everything_'s changed?" some distant, repressed part of Draco's brain screamed that the answer to that question would not be pretty, but the sheet was lifted anyway.

It was abruptly pulled back down as an ear-piercing screech cut through the midmorning bustle. In the Great Hall, a first year Hufflepuff girl snickered into her juice, just imagining the cause of the shout. Her friend turned to her with a puzzled expression, so she decided to relate the tale of what she'd witnessed this morning on her way to the loo....

Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize is mine!

A/N: This fic will span quite a few chapters-there are nine written (waiting for editing) already, and I'm not done yet. However, there may be a time when there is a bit of a gap between updates-while I have the basic outline done, I'm prone to severe cases of writer's block. Just a warning!


	4. Temper, temper

A/N: Draco's pronouns will now be changed to 'she', 'her', etc. I know it's weird at first, but you'll get used to it.

Chapter Four: Temper,temper

The next morning, Draco rolled over and groaned as she opened her eyes. Sitting on the bed across from her were the two thick lumps commonly known as Grab and Coil. I mean _Crabbe_ and _Goyle_.

"What are you two doing here?" Draco ran a hand through her mussed hair, scowling at it's now waist-length.

"Professor said we could come see you. Don't know why. Thought you'd be happy about the change," Crabbe rocked a bit as he spoke, as if he'd sat on something, then pulled a slightly mashed muffin out of his pocket.

"You really are dense aren't you? Just because I admire the female body doesn't mean I want one of my very own!" Crabbe inspected the muffin for a moment before shrugging and popping it whole into his mouth, causing a look of pure disgust to flit across Draco's face, "Ugh. You two are giving me a headache with your stupidity. Go away."

Crabbe and Goyle labored to their feet and headed for the door, Crabbe still happily munching away on the muffin. About halfway out the door, Goyle turned back to speak to Draco.

"You know, your voice hasn't changed that much-!"

He was cut off suddenly by a flying bedpan with a desire for his head. Both boys ducked out as Draco searched for more missiles within easy reach. When she heard the door click shut, she sighed and flopped back into the pillows. Unfortunately, the cursed door swung open again almost immediately. She sat up in a huff, ready to explode at the two simpletons when the wind was abruptly taken out of her sails. Dread quickly began to take its place.

"Oh no..." Draco wished she had not opened her mouth, because it was the sound of her not-so-changed voice that let the new visitors find her.

Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson launched themselves at Draco, beginning to wail horribly. Only when they were about to throw themselves on her did Draco make out individual words.

"NAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT CAN'T BE _TRRRRUUUUUUUEEEE!!!!!_" Pansy attached herself at Draco's neck, sobbing wretchedly and wetting the front of the invalid's nightshirt, "Not my poor Drakey-_pooooooooo_!"

Draco couldn't have been more revolted as she tried to fend off the clinging girls. It didn't work. Every time she got one appendage worked loose, another would take its place.

After a few moments of struggling, Draco got irritated, "_ENOUGH!_"

Both girls abruptly stopped crying, shocked. Draco was finally able to disentangle Pansy from her, sending the distraught girl a scathing look when she landed on the floor.

"When have I ever been your _anything!?_ Not to mention that insulting name which I will not repeat!?" Millicent looked as if she was about to start crying again, "Stop that this _instant_! You will both leave this room immediately. Or I shall find a new-and no doubt painful-use for bedrails! Furthermore, you will inform anyone who even looks like they are thinking about coming here that I DO NOT WANT TO BE DISTURBED!" with one last screech, Draco sent them on their way, "Is that _clear?!_"

The door shut softly as Draco pulled the covers up and rolled over, her own shouts still ringing in her ears.

Disclaimer: I'm lazy-anything you don't recognize belongs to me. Unless you haven't read the books, and therefore don't recognize anything (but in that case, what are you doing here, reading this?).

A/N: I got pounded a lot by my best friend for putting the grab and coil thing in there. So, this one's for you Naru- learn to hit me where I can hide the bruises.

A/N2: I was a little down about the fact that I didn't get very many reviews. Either no one is reading this story, or all of you are being_ very_ quiet. Silence is creepy dudes. Speak to me! Even if it's just to say 'I read the story.' Please? sniff


	5. Day one

Chapter Five: Day one

Around lunchtime, Draco was shaken roughly awake. She turned over to blink foggily up at Madame Pomfrey.

"Come on, you. Up you get" She hauled the bedclothes back, making Draco cringe"You're to go to class straight after you eat, so you best be getting up and dressed."

Draco shot up, horror evident on her face"No! I can't go back to class like this! It's _embarrassing!_"

Madame Pomfrey gave her a sympathetic look, but kept with what she was doing, setting a neatly folded pile of clothes on a nearby bunk" There are your clothes. They've been altered to fit you now, and the Headmaster says you're to be allowed to wear the boy's uniform for awhile yet. Your things have been moved into the girl's half of the dormitory, as well.

"Umm...Madame Pomfrey" Draco asked in a small voice"What do I do with..._these_" she indicated her chest.

The older woman turned"For today, there's nothing you can do. Tonight after dinner, Hermione Granger has agreed to meet you to...explain some things."

Draco's upper lip curled into a tiny sneer"Why her? Couldn't someone else?..."

"Not unless you fancy being laughed at all night."

Hermione stepped forward as the door swung shut behind her- Draco was really beginning to hate that door. Madame Pomfrey bustled out, leaving the two girls glaring at each other.

Finally, Hermione broke the silence"I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart, Malfoy. And I'm telling you right now" she strode over to Draco, bending until their faces were inches apart" if you aren't a _little_ nicer to me, I'll walk away and leave you to fend for yourself."

Draco laughed"And what makes you think I wouldn't be better off? It can't be that hard- I mean, women have survived this long, haven't they"

"Somehow, Malfoy, I don't think you'll last two days without my help. There are a few facts about being a woman that may come as a…" Hermione grinned rather evilly"_nasty_…surprise if you're not prepared."

Draco stared wide-eyed up at the other girl"Wow, no wonder there are so many frightened Gryffindor first-years. I'm serious, that was a nearly _Malfoy_ level of evil."

Hermione straightened"Why thank you. Now" she scooped up the pile of clothes and dumped them on Draco's lap"get dressed. You'll be late for class."+

* * *

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Draco to finish dressing. She was taking so _long_! At this rate, both girls really would be late for class. The bell rang then, echoing Hermione's thoughts. She _hummphed_ and turned, seeing Draco emerge cautiously from the infirmary.

She looked a bit worse for the wear-her clothes were hanging askew and her hair was mussed. A giggle escaped despite Hermoine's best intentions when Draco's hair caught the door latch and refused to let go. She struggled with the blonde strands for a bit before finally just tugging them free, leaving a few behind. A scowl marred her otherwise surprisingly pretty face as Draco attempted to fling the mass behind her. Hermione took pity on the poor girl who seemed to be getting more and more irritated.

"Here, try this" she held out a plain rubber band, pushing it into Draco's hand when she didn't immediately take it.

The other girl looked down at her hand with a scowl, before transferring her scowl to Hermione"You _actually_ expect me to know what to do with this"

"_Fine!_ I'll do it then" she yanked the band out of Draco's fingers, causing them to sting when the band snapped back on them.

Hermione moved around until she stood behind her"What are you doing" Hermione reached up to grasp the tangled mane, but Draco was having none of it.

At the first touch of Hermione's hands, she jerked away, but only succeeded in pulling her own hair.

"Just hold _still!_ It will be over in a moment"

"_No!_ You're messing it up"

"You messed it up yourself! Now just hang on..."

A brush materialized in Hermione's hand and she began running it mercilessly through Draco's wild hair. A few yelps and additional bruises (on Draco) later, she stepped back and looked at her handiwork. All the rats had disappeared and the unmanageable hair had been tamed into a simple ponytail.

Draco glared at Hermione and massaged a particularly sore spot on her scalp. When she realized she wasn't having to wage World War III just to free her fingers, the glare turned into a look of amazement. That was quickly squashed, to be replaced by the trademark Malfoy scowl.

"Let's go."

The two girls traveled the empty corridors, Draco's new ponytail bobbling as she grumbled under her breath about masochist females. When they arrived at the door to the History of Magic classroom, Hermione handed Draco a large stack of textbooks.

"Here are your things. I'll come and pick you up at the end of class to take you to your next one."

Draco scowled at her, "What makes you think I need an escort! My body may have undergone a drastic, unwilling change-but I am still _Draco Malfoy_!" she flung the door wide and strode in, head held high and nose in the air.

* * *

The door burst open, spilling young wizards into the hall. Hermione leaned against the wall, her books clutched to her chest. Many of the students filing out of the classroom were snickering, while some of the others simply looked horrified. Draco walked out with the stream, seeming a bit put out. She immediately spotted Hermione and turned to glare at her.

"_Walk._"

The other girl pushed herself off the wall and started down the now teeming corridor, a fuming blonde following close behind.

"I told you I didn't need you to walk me to class. In fact, I'd prefer if no one knew I even had to _speak_ to you," Draco stumbled along.

"My, aren't we in a snippy mood today? Fine," Hermione tossed her hair behind her shoulder, " If you find it so detestable to walk with me, I'll not pick you up after your next class period. We'll see what happens to you without the benefit of my protection."

"Your _protection_? Are you crazy? You couldn't protect a fly from a spider's web," she sped up, quickly losing the other girl in the bustle of the hallways.

Hermione didn't even try to catch up, and actually slowed down, a wicked smile playing over her features.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, anything you recognize belongs to the rabid squirrels-oops, I mean to Ms. Rowling…

A/N: Oh holy monkey crackers! I about passed out from joy at all the reviews from my last chapter! You guys rock! Just don't go silent on me again….


	6. The black haired menace

Chapter Six: The black-haired menace

Hermione was on her way to dinner when she heard her name being called. Thinking it to be either Harry or Ron finally catching up to her, she turned to look down the crowded hallway.

"Hermione!" came the shout again, only this time it was accompanied by a tall form shoving people rudely out of the way to get to her.

By the time Draco had caught up to her, she had left a long trail of people rubbing various limbs and muttering under their breath. Hermione grabbed Draco and hauled her into a nearby classroom, knowing the other girl's penchant for getting cursed in the corridors.

"What do you want?" Hermione said coldly.

Draco looked vaguely uncomfortable, "I want you to…to…um…"

"You couldn't _possibly_ be asking me to start walking with you again, could you? Because I _distinctly_ remember you saying that I "couldn't protect a fly from a spider's web." Wasn't that you?" at Draco's hesitant nod, she sniffed and started for the door, "Then I don't believe we have any more to say to one another."

The other girl grabbed her arm, "No! Please! You don't _understand!_ They make fun of me! They _laugh_ behind my back! And _nothing_ I do stops them! They even…" small tears started to spill over her lashes, "they called me 'Draca'…"she dropped Hermione's arm and sank to the floor, sobbing silently, "I can't _stand_ it. How _dare_ they? How…dare…they…"

Hermione bit her lip, torn between wanting to exact revenge on the boy who had made so many people's lives hell, and wanting to comfort the distraught girl at her feet. In the end, she compromised.

"Get up," Draco's tear-stained face shot up, "I said _get up_. Do you think there aren't a lot of other people who have been through worse? And most at _your_ instigation! But you sit there, crying like a baby! You're always on about the Malfoy pride. Ha! What would they say if they could see you now!"

Draco went from sitting to standing in the time it took Hermione to blink, "Don't you _dare_ insult me like that! I am made of more than glass! I'm a _Malfoy_!" she sniffed once before throwing the door open with such force that it bounced off the wall and strutting through it.

Hermione simply smiled as she quietly shut that same door behind her and started off for the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione opened the gigantic doors to the Great Hall and had to stop short. Draco, who had gone in a few steps in front of her, had come to an abrupt halt and was looking around confusedly. Hermione grabbed the other girl's arm and led her out of the doorway and to the right. Draco's lip curled up as she recognized where they were going.

She wrenched her arm away and hissed, "Are you crazy? Are you seriously trying to make me sit beside the _Wonder Boy_?"

Hermione whipped around, "That _Wonder Boy_ just might be the only reason I'm helping you. He was still in the infirmary scrubbing bedpans this morning when they brought you in. Came to us directly after he got off and told us the whole story. If it weren't for him feeling just a _little_ bad for your sorry ass, I wouldn't be here! _I_'d have let you rot, but no, he had the idea that I tutor you to adjust to your new situation. Practically had to _beg_ me to do it. So just _sit_ down" they had reached the table by this time and she shoved the slightly fuming Draco rather forcefully onto the bench, "and play nice for a few minutes."

As soon as Hermione's hands left her shoulders, Draco tried to stand again, "No, I don't believe you understand the situation. I _can't_ sit there."

Harry Potter, that black-haired menace, turned at the sound of her voice. He smiled evilly at the sight of the transformed girl, "Oi! So I wasn't hallucinating! I thought the smell of the disinfectant might have gotten to me, but you really _are_ a girl!"

He had spoken quite loudly, and so three quarters of the Great Hall inclined their heads in the direction of the disturbance. Draco's ears went quite pink, the largest sign of discomfort she had ever shown, and she sank slowly down to the bench beside her still grinning nemesis.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, anything you recognize belongs to the rabid squirrels-oops, I mean to Ms. Rowling…

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait in between updates. I'm just stupid enough to try to take five English classes at the same time…and I wouldn't give up a one of them. But the course load, well…The point is, I'm starting to get near the place where I don't have anything written and I don't want to get there until the end. So bear with me, I will update, just not as often as I would like!


	7. Wrath of a Malfoy

Chapter Seven: Wrath of a Malfoy

Harry made his way leisurely down the corridor to Gryffindor tower. His belly was pleasantly full and he was looking forward to having a night all to himself. Both Hermione and Ron still had homework because they had not yet learned to work as they fought- a skill everyone else in the dormitory had picked up rather quickly. He almost pitied Hermione, because not only did she still have homework, but she also had to start Draco's lessons tonight.

The evil smile reappeared along with the memory of dinner. Draco had not touched any of her food, and had sat as still as she could to avoid touching anybody. About halfway through dessert George, who was sitting opposite the immobile girl, reached over and "accidentally" spilt her drink into her lap. She had jumped up, gasping as the cool liquid soaked through her robes. Slowly her eyes had come up to meet George's. No one could say whose eyes held the most hatred, and no one dared to get between them for fear of getting singed.

Harry sighed, his smile wavering a little. He couldn't be sure but for a moment, when her eyes lit on his just before she stalked out of the Great Hall, he had thought he'd seen something there. Something akin to the way a child looks when getting their first shot. There was hurt, and the slight breaking of a trust that not even the child knew they held.

He jerked his head to rid himself of the idea. There's no way Draco could feel hurt, and especially not by him. Draco was his enemy, who didn't care whose feelings he tramped on, and who didn't give a rat's ass about Harry. Right, gotta remember that.

* * *

The couch was thick and lumpy, meant to support a refined and elegant taste rather than teenage angst, which was how it was presently being employed. And it didn't like it one bit. The damned thing refused to be comfortable at all-especially with the way Draco was draped over it. She sighed and sat up, not having the energy today to fight the stuffy piece of furniture.

Draco contemplated getting up and doing her homework, but she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate like this. Besides, she might 'accidentally' forget that she was due to start lessons tonight. She sighed again and flopped back on the couch, causing it to huff at the injustice done to itself.

The door to the Slytherin common room creaked open, letting in the two hulking dunderheads Draco had for some reason once called friends. _Now_, they were just a nuisance. The came to sit in the two finely upholstered chairs that faced the couch.

Crabbe cleared his throat uncomfortably, drawing Draco's attention from the poor chairs that had been forced to support the two brutes, "Um, we came to ask you something."

Draco's eyebrows shot up in amazement, 'Wow! They actually look _worried_ about me! They must have a tiny portion of brain after all!'

Goyle spoke up then, "Yea, um…" he shifted around in the chair, "Can we…"

'Huh, they must want to know if they can help in any way! I never knew they were such good friends.'

"Can we touch 'em?" Goyle lifted one beefy hand and pointed at Draco's chest

'Guess _not_,' Draco's eyes narrowed with disbelief, 'I can't believe they're that stupid. People who are already as stupid as _their_ parents are should not have children together. _Honestly_! They're not even sure which child belongs to which father!" Draco shuddered to rid herself of that thought.

"Well? Can we?"

"No."

"But," Crabbe whined while his comrade was still trying to figure out if that had been a negative, "we may never have another chance to touch something like that, Draca!"

Draco went absolutely still. Very slowly, she turned her head so that she could see the two boys. A smile that promised malicious intent spread its way across her face.

"What…did you call me?" she said each word slowly, making sure they understood.

Crabbe and Goyle might not be possessed of even one intelligent thought between them, but even the lowliest worm can tell when it's in danger. Their eyes grew wide as saucers and they began to tremble in the face of the wrath of a Malfoy.

"D-Draca?" Fools.

The dormitory door exploded outward with the force of two enormous bodies being flung against it. Tiny fires burned merrily in the now smoke charred room, in the middle of which stood a royally pissed off blonde. Draco glanced at the slightly singed mantle clock and realized she'd be late if she stayed around to properly draw and quarter those two. She grabbed her cloak and strode out of the room, stepping lightly over the two unconscious forms lying in the doorway.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, anything you recognize belongs to the rabid squirrels-oops, I mean to Ms. Rowling…

A/N: No, I haven't fallen off the face of the earth! I got the thing with my schedule worked out, but it won't take effect until semester. cries However, here's another update, and I apologize again for the wait. No…please…put the axe down!


	8. First Lessons

Chapter Eight: First lessons

Draco stalked down the corridors, still angry at the vile and nightmarish twist on her name.

'Ugh! How dare they! I'm _Draco Malfoy_ for cripes sake!' she fumed, "I guess I'll just have to remind the whole school who's boss…'

She stopped suddenly, the thought of what she could do to reclaim her status as 'Most evilly sexy boy allowed to roam the halls of Hogwarts' putting a slight grin on her face.

The grin died an unnaturally quick death, "I can't be the 'Most evilly sexy _boy_' anymore…and 'Most evilly sexy _girl_' just doesn't have the same ring to it…"

"What are you blathering on about?" Hermione's voice cut through the thoughts that threatened to overwhelm Draco. She held open the door to the empty classroom the lessons were to take place in, "You're late."

Draco sighed as she entered the room and sat down on the solitary desk, putting her feet in the chair. Hermione wrinkled her nose at such behavior, but she didn't say anything, instead going to her bag in the corner and pulling out a tape measure. She carried it over to Draco and demanded that she stand up.

"Why?"

"I have to take your measurements so the house elves can slave away fixing your uniform. Starting tomorrow, you will wear the girl's uniform, so we better start working."

Draco's eyes widened, "No! I can't wear that! It's got a _skirt_!" her voice rose with each panicked word she spoke, "I'll be the laughingstock of the entire school!"

Hermione's hands went to her hips, "That's what you're here tonight for. Damage control. We're gonna try to give them as little to joke about as possible, and that's why you have to let me do this! After I get your measurements, we'll start on getting you ready for tomorrow. Now stand up and hold your arms out to the side."

Draco stood and allowed the other girl to take her measurements. Everything went as well as can be expected-until Hermione drew the tape across Draco's chest.

"GAAHH!" she jerked her hands up to cover her chest, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Hermione looked down at the tape and noted the place where her fingers were. She pulled out her wand, "Taking your bust measurements."

"What do you need that for? I mean, sure, I'd like to know how big they've gotten, but that's personal!" Hermione waved her wand in the air and muttered something under her breath.

A piece of fabric popped into being in the air near the end of the wand. Hermione grabbed it before it could drop to the ground and held it out to Draco. The seemingly violated girl looked at the bra with a mixture of interest and fear, not daring to reach out for it.

"What am I supposed to do with _that_?"

Hermione stuffed the thing into Draco's hand, "Put it on."

"Funny, I'm more accustomed to taking them off…" she held the bra up with both hands, "And, not to be rude, but I prefer fabrics such as silk for my…undergarments."

The other girl huffed, "Well, you'll have to live with simple cotton for a while, until you can buy your own. I'm sure it won't kill you," Hermione eyed Draco who was looking to see where the damned thing hooked, "Do you need help?"

"No, I can do it," Draco conjured a small Japanese folding screen and went behind it to change. A few grunts and low curses later, she emerged again, looking very pleased with herself-if a little winded.

"I'm impressed, Draco! How did you get that on all by yourself?"

Draco's smile grew smug, "I told you I was more accustomed to taking them off. Just took a little work turning everything backwards."

Hermione tried to conceal her smile, 'Draco's not that funny, and I can't have her thinking that I'm going to soften up toward her.' "Well," she said aloud, "you've jumped one hurdle, but let's see how well you do with the next one, hmm?"

* * *

Draco's voice came floating from behind the folding screen, which she was currently using for cover, "I am _not_ coming out."

Hermione sighed, "Come on, it can't be that bad."

A blonde head suddenly leaned around the screen, "Ohhhh, but it _is_…"

"Just show me the damned uniform!"

Draco scowled as her head disappeared from view. A few seconds later, she came reluctantly out from her hiding place, looking for all the world as if she'd rather be facing down a pack of ravenous wolves. The girl's uniform fit her surprisingly well, considering the fact that it was her first time in it.

She glared at Hermione, "This looks ridiculous."

Hermione crossed her arms and stared down her nose at Draco, "If you can't even handle the uniform, how are you gonna be able to cope with the rest of it?"

Draco blanched, "There's _more_!"

"Oh, _lots_ more."

Draco looked a little ill, so Hermione decided to try to keep her mind off the immense load she would have to learn. If Draco could learn in small steps, then it wouldn't overwhelm her. Hermione went back to her bag and rummaged through it until she found a small disposable razor. She walked back and handed it to Draco who was looking as if she was already dreading whatever new horrors would be coming out of Hermione's bag.

Draco looked down at the razor, then back up at the other girl. Her face grew smug as she handed the razor back to Hermione, "I have a spell that takes care of that. Thankfully, it takes care of everything for both males and females."

Hermione humphed, then returned the razor to her bag. While she was bent over, she happened to glance at her watch. She straightened and turned around, pulling the bag up to rest on her shoulder.

"That's all for tonight. It's getting late and I still have homework. We'll meet again at the same time and place tomorrow. If you have any questions or emergencies before then, you can find me."

Draco nodded and played with the hem of her new skirt, "Just one thing. Can you teach me that thing you did with my hair earlier? I didn't exactly see how you did it…"

Hermione nodded and set her bag down again, pulling out a rubber band and a hairbrush.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, anything you recognize belongs to the rabid squirrels-oops, I mean to Ms. Rowling…

A/N: I'm BAAAAACCCCKKKK! Grr… I'm also very irritated that that took so long. Hopefully now updates will come sooner. Hopefully. That is, if I can possibly motivate myself to write about poor Draco's humiliation…what a chore…


	9. Devious means

Chapter Nine: Devious means

Three days later…

Harry pulled the stool closer to the edge of the potions table before he sat down on it. There were two reasons for doing this-one, Seamus had taken to sitting in front of him in an attempt to disrupt Snape's line of sight, and therefore save Harry from detention. Problem was, Seamus' unnaturally large head also blocked Harry's view of the blackboard, making it more likely that Harry would misread the directions and receive detention anyway.

The second reason was that his best friends were arguing. Again.

"Hermione! _Why_, for the love of all that is Gryffindor, did you tell Malfoy that we'd help her?"

Having just walked through the door, Draco glanced in Ron's direction before taking her seat across the aisle from Harry.

"I-I couldn't help it! She just looked so pitiful when she asked for my help finding a cure…I just couldn't say no!"

Taken aback by the thought of Draco looking at all pitiful, Harry turned, "_How?_..."

A self satisfied smile settled over her features, "I may be female, but I am still a _Malfoy_. I use devious means to achieve my ends."

Hermione whipped around, "You overloaded me with cute puppy-dog eyes. _Devious_, honestly…"

Draco's expression changed to one of affront, "Malfoys don't do _cute_."

The door slammed, causing the more skittish Gryffindors to jump slightly in their seats. Actually, it was only Neville-most students learn to disregard Snape's melodramatic entrances by third year, but he had never really gotten the hang of ignoring Snape. The professor strode quickly down the aisle, the faint scent of his caffeine addiction following in his wake.

Snape stopped beside Draco and did something incredible. The man turned and surveyed his star pupil, his eyebrows creasing in a show of worry. Who knew he was capable of such emotion?

"Draco, I think perhaps you should sit this lesson out. I daresay you shall learn just as much by simply watching…especially with the stress you've been put under."

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Draco put on an exhausted expression and silently nodded her head, waiting until after Snape had turned away to smirk at a dumbfounded Harry. She picked up her things and moved so she could watch Blaise stirring his potion.

The rest of the class passed uneventfully-Harry got ten points taken for misreading the directions (he mentally whacked Seamus in the head with his cauldron) and Hermione saved Neville from putting the wrong root into his potion. Twice.

All in all, a very good potions lesson.

* * *

Ron fell back into an armchair, throwing his hands above his head, "I still don't see why she has to sit with us every meal. I mean, it's been a couple of days, hasn't it?"

"Well yes, Ron, but just think of what those Slytherins must be doing to her when she's in her own dormitory! Think how terrible it must be for her, having this happen!"

Ron sat up and looked at Hermione as if she was crazy, "Think how terrible she was to us before! She _deserves_ it!"

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione shook her head and kneeled down to pull something out from under the couch.

"Hermione, what are you doing with those?" Harry gestured to the stack of poster board she had tucked under her arm, "I thought you had lessons with Draco tonight."

"I do. I thought that given our topic for tonight, it might be easier for her to understand if she has something visual to focus on," a mischievous glint came into her eye, "Besides, I'm going to enjoy tonight. This is the last lesson I have to give her, and I've saved something _special_ for the finale," at the boy's blank looks, she went on, "Let's just say tonight will be rather…graphic."

Hermione marched out of the common room, leaving two confused boys to blink at her retreating back.

* * *

Later that night, a third year Hufflepuff named Sarah walked down a rarely used corridor, laughing to herself over the predicament of a certain unlucky Slytherin and thinking that he-_she_-deserved everything she got. It was an open secret that

Draco was taking lessons from Hermione, but as of yet, no one had been able to figure out where. On any given night, there were at least seven students daring a run-in with Filch to be the one to finally find the right classroom. A small thud came from Sarah's left, and the closest door was flung open from the inside, expelling a screaming blonde.

The girl shrieked continually, never seeming to draw breath, as she launched herself at Sarah. Draco was stopped mid-leap and jerked back into the room by the neck of her robes. Sarah caught only one snippet of sound before the heavy door was slammed shut.

"_Every month?_ Noo no no no no…."

A swish of cloth prompted Sarah to turn around, and she saw what no student with any sense of fear wants to see-Filch.

"Running around after dark, are we? That won't do…Come with me," he turned and started off down the hall.

Sarah forced her feet to move as she stared down at them forlornly. A very recent memory surfaced in Sarah's mind. She thought of the darkly satisfied look on Hermione's face and the rather terrified expression currently on Draco's and knew that detention was more than worth it.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, anything you recognize belongs to the rabid squirrels-oops, I mean to Ms. Rowling…

A/N : Geeze, it seems to be that I keep repeating myself in these…Here's my apology for all the times I take forever to update: I am still in school, and while my course load has lessened considerably, I am still the sorry excuse for a procrastinator I always was. There is no set update time, but I put them up as soon as I am fully happy with the way it is written. In this case, that would have happened a lot sooner if the ending with Sarah didn't give me so much trouble….

A/N2: There was a problem with the line breaks in earlier chapters. Hopefully I got that fixed now, so chapters five to today's should make more sense…


	10. Molested by ghosts?

Chapter Ten: Molested by ghosts

The next morning, Harry and Ron sat down in their usual place at breakfast, only to be given a shock. The space that had been lately occupied by Draco was empty. They scanned the hall and found her sitting in her old place smack in the center of the Slytherin table.

"She seems to be falling back into her old routine fairly well. Next thing you know, we'll have Malfoy hurling curses at us again. Too bad, that- I was starting to get used to not having to duck for cover…" Ron shrugged and reached for the marmalade.

Harry nodded and was about to start in on his own breakfast when the mail arrived. Harry spotted an unfamiliar owl heading in their direction and shoved the milk jug under the table. All around the Great Hall, others were doing the same with plates and goblets. All the school owls and many of the personal ones had suddenly gotten it into their heads that a dead rodent was a nice touch to add to any delivery. However, what with carrying packages as well, the 'presents' frequently fell while the birds were still in the air, landing with some fairly sickening results.

The owl in question dropped nothing except a small folded bit of parchment that landed on Hermione's head and fell onto the table. She picked it up and opened it, rubbing the spot where it had hit. On the paper four words, written in a familiar hand-

_We do it tonight.

* * *

_

That night at approximately eleven, Harry threw his invisibility cloak over himself and his two best friends, and they made their way quickly to the library.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Ron whispered, his breath moving the fabric in front of his face.

"Because Draco needs our help. Besides, I told you that you didn't have to come."

"Yeah, and leave you to Draco?" Harry shook his head, "No way Hermione. We've had to leave you on your own for far too long already."

Harry and Ron pushed open the door too the library and stepped in, pulling the cloak off as they went.

Ron patted down the section of ginger hair that had tried to go with the cloak, "But why are we trusting her? This is still Malfoy we're talking about! For all we know, she could just be luring us here to get us in trouble again!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Weasley?" the sarcastic drawl flowed from the corner a moment before its owner did.

Ron and Draco stood glaring at each other, both with their arms crossed. When it became evident that neither one was going to blink, Hermione walked between them.

"Come on, you two. I'll not say that you have to get along, but we need to work together to do this, so at least try to be civil. Hmm?" she looked from one face to another, until they both relaxed their stances, "Let's get to work."

The four teenagers moved further into the dark, coming to stand a few inches from the line that separated the restricted section from the rest of the library. Draco took in a deep breath and stepped over the line followed closely by the others. They each started at different corners, scanning the tattered spines, for something that might help. After a few moments, Harry turned and sat down, settling a large stack of books in his lap. Draco looked at him strangely and wandered over to see what he had pulled.

"Ugh! This will never do-you've pulled a bunch of random books!"

"Well, how else are we going to find the information we need? Even the teachers said there was no cure," Harry cautiously opened the book on the top if the pile and bent his head to read the miniscule writing.

"There's a cure for everything," Draco flipped the cover shut and took the stack from him. She rifled through the books and handed back two of the seven he'd had, "You just need to know where to look."

Harry sighed, "This is gonna take forever."

"Here," Draco turned to see Ron trying to juggle a stack of twelve books, "it seems that you and the Weasel have the same problem…" she trailed off as one of the books began to slide from the top of the stack, "Maybe you two should go sit at one of the tables, so Hermione and I can bring books out to you."

They both winced as the stack of books finally toppled, raining down to bury Ron beneath a large pile. His muffled voice came from somewhere near the center.

"Yea, maybe that'd be best mate…"

* * *

Draco walked between two shelves, looking for a reference Ron had asked for. She yawned and checked the time on the clock hanging high up on the wall. It read 'Way past your bedtime", and Draco nodded in agreement. She was going to look like death warmed over tomorrow. Draco's mind wandered, as a sleepy mind tends to do, as she tried to focus on the title of the book she was looking for.

Her mind jumped about from topic to topic, alighting on everything from the meaning of life to the consistency of tapioca pudding. After a while, Draco stopped paying attention, but there was one subject that kept resurfacing. How was it that three Gryffindor goody-goodies were able to make it to the library after hours, without being seen, and still able to stand upright? She'd had to employ some very sneaky tactics that she was sure no one outside the Malfoy family knew about and even then she'd had to sit for a few minutes before she could risk standing without falling over.

Draco moved to the next aisle and continued her mental conversation. They must have some sort of…It was about that time that Draco landed on the floor, face down. Looking around to make sure no one had seen that, she sat up and pushed at the fabric that was entangled around her legs. Her struggles spilled over into a patch of moonlight, and she was able to see what she'd tripped over. It was an invisibility cloak.

"What the…?" she held it up to her face and rubbed her fingers through the liquid softness of it, "Why those sneaky little-"

Draco stopped suddenly, a quirk of the lips reminiscent to her old smirk ghosted across her face. Oh, the possibilities…

A faint voice snapped her out of her devious planning, "I'm just going to look for Draco. He's been gone a long time…"

Draco cocked her head to the side at Harry's misuse of pronouns, and threw the cloak over her head before Harry came around the side of the shelf. Draco laughed to herself-Harry hadn't brought the lantern with him.

"Time for a little mayhem…" she whispered to herself

Harry came slowly up the aisle, running his fingers along the book spines and humming quietly. Draco grinned and tiptoed behind him, running nimble fingers up his arm as she passed him. Harry whipped around, his eyes everywhere at once. Draco did it again, making him turn to face her. It was eerie how he was looking right at her and couldn't see her, but she didn't want to give up her game yet. Draco waited until Harry felt steady enough to step forward, then hooked her foot around his knee and pulled, sending him crashing to the ground.

Harry flipped himself over, ready to spring at whatever might be there, but he saw nothing. He tried to sit up, but Draco wasn't about to let her captive loose. She bracketed his ribs with her knees and leaned over his prone form. She bent until her cloth covered mouth was as close to his ear as she could get without touching him. Expelling a thin stream of air into his ear, she could barely keep herself from laughing when he squirmed away from the assault.

Draco caressed the outside edge of Harry's knee with her hand….then jerked away and off him when she realized she was enjoying this way too much. Harry sat up quickly, eyes wide and mouth agape, which almost made Draco want to commence the torture again. Unfortunately (or rather, fortunately), Ron and Hermione came looking for Harry just then, and they'd had enough sense to bring the lantern. Draco made a swift exit, but not before a very bewildered Wonder Boy greeted his friends.

"I think I've just been molested by one of the ghosts…"

Disclaimer: You know the drill, anything you recognize belongs to the rabid squirrels-oops, I mean to Ms. Rowling…

A/N: Wow, I got this one done sooner than I expected. The nextfew chapters are my favorites, the ones that actually prompted me to write this thing in the first place. Anywho…Please review, it lets a poor writer know there's still someone for whom they need to go on…sob


	11. Bloody pants

Chapter Eleven: Bloody pants…

"Come on, Harry, Ron-we're going to be late!" muffled thumps from inside accompanied Hermione's shout.

The door opened, expelling a rather winded red-head. At the sight of Hermione's puzzled face, Ron burst out laughing again, eventually sitting down on the staircase before he'd gotten himself under control again.

"What's taking so long? Is anything the matter?"

Ron clutched his stomach and only barely managed to gasp, "He can't…get his…bloody…pants on!"

Harry chose that moment to appear at the top of the stairs (fully clothed, mind you), looking rather worse for the wear. He glared at his slowly suffocating best friend as he gingerly made his way down.

"Gee, thanks for announcing that to the entire wizarding world, Ron."

Hermione couldn't decide whether or not it was a good idea to ask Harry about his dilemma, but the choice was taken from her.

"They're too small, Hermione," Harry's eyes pleaded with her not to laugh, "They were my Christmas gift from the Dursleys last year, and I never intended to wear them, but yesterday was laundry day and Dobby spilled bleach all over every other pair I've got. It's just that they're about five sizes smaller than the hand-me-downs I'm used to, and-"

Ron burst out into a fit of giggles again, drawing a good impression of Malfoy's Glare-o-death from Harry, "You should have seen him, 'Mione! Rolling around on the floor, begging for help…"

"You're not going to let up are you."

Ron was still chucking as he stood up and slung one arm about Harry's shoulders, "You're my best mate, Harry," he grinned as the three made their way to the common room door, "It's my responsibility to tell embarrassing stories to any and all offspring you ever produce. I'd be remiss in my duties if I ever let you forget this."

* * *

Draco flopped onto her usual stool and put her head to the coolness of the lab table, staring down at her own dull reflection. She sighed, obliterating the image with the fog of her breath. She heard the heavy door open behind her and a few seconds later, Pansy sat beside her.

"As your best friend, I feel I need to warn you. You weren't at breakfast this morning, so you didn't see him coming down the hall, but believe me- you've been spared some serious agony. However, as he's in class with us, I thought you might need to know about it so you can be prepared," Pansy looked sympathetic.

Draco raised her head and glared at her, "Pansy, what are you talking about?"

"Harry Potter! Don't you know what he's _done_?"

"Do I care?"

"You should!" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "He's sent three girls to the infirmary in a dead faint already this morning!"

Students started to trickle into the classroom, "How did the Boy Wonder manage that?"

Pansy's eyes went round, "Look for yourself," she nodded at something behind Draco.

Draco's mouth went dry as the topic of their conversation walked across the room, downcast and eyes averted. He reached his seat and dropped his bag.

"There's no way he'll be able to sit-" Pansy began, but was interrupted by the very act she'd deemed impossible.

As Harry's denim covered posterior met the flat surface of the lab stool, the hand that had been supporting Draco slipped, making her scramble not to be dumped onto the floor. The clatter of the fallen chair drew Harry out of his own thoughts long enough to send a questioning glance at the pink-tinged face of his sometime nemesis. Fortunately for said nemesis, Snape billowed in at about that time, distracting everyone.

By the time she righted her seat, the little cogs in Draco's brain had ground back into motion. It had hurt. That made her cranky.

"So the little bugger's got on jeans that actually fit him. What's the big deal?"

Pansy looked at her as if she'd begun to steam at the ears, "Those jeans don't just fit, Draco…they _accentuate_. That boy's arse was already a source of much curiosity with it hidden. Now with it so wonderfully displayed…"

Draco shuddered at the thought of Pansy looking at _anyone's_ arse, then sniffed, lifting her nose her nose slightly, "I hadn't noticed anything so special about it."

As she turned to face the front of the classroom, she heard Pansy whisper under her breath. She couldn't be completely sure, but it sounded a lot like "Bullshit."

* * *

Draco tried very hard to keep it from happening, but she found her thoughts returning to Harry's ass all too often the rest of that day.

By the time dinner came, she was furious at the lack of control she had over her run away mind. She was seriously considering a lobotomy when the humiliation sense built into every Malfoy tingled.

Nearly Headless Nick glided through the double doors and over to the Gryffindor table. Harry was turned the other way, speaking to Ron, when Nick reached his side. What happened next, we'll blame on an eternity spent being ignored.

Nick leaned over and blew a blast of frigid air at the side of Harry's face.

Harry stiffened, a look of vague horror playing on his face. He slowly turned to see Nick smiling down at him.

"Now that I have your attention…"

Nick never got to finish because Harry let out a bloodcurdling scream and ran for the doors as if he was chased by…well, ghosts.

Draco grinned and asked a stunned Blaise to pass the potatoes.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, anything you recognize belongs to the rabid squirrels-oops, I mean to Ms. Rowling…

A/N: Goo, I can't believe that took so long. Truth is, I've had this and the next chapter written for a very long time...but I had dozens of excuses (most of which involve school) for not updating for so long. I doubt you really want to hear them, so I'll just say that hopefully I can update more frequently now that I'm out of school.


	12. Water balloons

Chapter Twelve: Water Balloons

It was a week later, and laundry day again, when it happened. Harry learned he was being sabotaged. He woke up to find Dobby pulling the cap off a large bottle of bleach. At his feet, was a pile of Harry's pants…with a certain pair carefully set to the side.

"Aaaarrggg!" he launched himself at the house-elf, who promptly dropped the bottle of bleach and ran for cover.

Harry chased him all around the dormitory, crashing into tables and rudely waking up his roommates when the chase led over their sleeping bodies. Meanwhile, the open container of bleach would not be denied its fun. A large puddle formed quickly on the floor, spreading in the direction of the mountain of pants.

Dobby screeched to a stop by the heap, "I's sorry, sir, but Dobby has to do it. It's for Harry Potter's own good, sir!"

Dobby kicked with all his miniature might, sending every pair of trousers Harry owned into the noxious liquid. Every pair but one…

Harry flopped down on the floor, not noticing that Dobby had disappeared. His eyes were glued to the one pair of jeans that had been spared. He sighed and looked up into Ron's disheveled, but grinning face.

"At least you could help me this time…"

* * *

It was the first warm weekend of spring, and Fred and George decided to celebrate by starting a water-balloon fight on the front lawn. Soon, many of the students they'd pelted-including Ron, who was naturally the first to be bombarded with their "enthusiasm"-returned with ammo of their own, and friends.

Draco, of course, did not join in with such…_undignified_ games. However, that didn't stop her from overtly watching the fun over the top of "1000 ways to deal with a major life-changing event" from the shade of a nearby tree. Especially when Harry joined the fray.

Draco's mouth went dry as she watched Harry use his finely honed seeker skills to catch one missile without bursting it. Those big, browned hands gently cradled the balloon, as if it were something precious and fragile.

Her breath hitched as his glorious muscles bunched to send it flying back at its sender. Draco gasped in unison with him, neither seeing the attack from behind until it was too late.

Cold water slid off his jet-black hair and down his neck, soaking his simple cotton tee shirt. The liquid caressed its way farther down his body, making the already tight jeans mold themselves to his skin.

Draco shivered, suddenly wishing more than anything to be able to trade places with the water. She blinked, wondering where that thought had come from, but was distracted from worrying about it by motion off to her right. Harry had moved out of range of the fight and was walking toward the sunny hill where Hermione and Ron sat, already drenched themselves and yelling encouragement to various people still participating.

Harry plucked at the drenched fabric of his shirt as he walked, trying to keep it away from his now goose-bumped skin. When he reached his friends, Harry stopped and let his hands fall to his waist.

Draco's eyes widened, "No, he's not…he _can't_…"she trailed off as he grasped the bottom of the shirt, "Oh my _god_…"

She watched, transfixed, as he _peeled_ the wet material up, exposing an impossibly flat stomach that was divided in half by a shadowy line starting at his navel and disappearing into his still-wet jeans.

Judging from the soft moans that were quickly disguised as coughing fits, Draco had not been alone in her involuntary mental trip below Harry's waistband. She blushed and averted her eyes, fighting to get a grip on her runaway thoughts. But her gaze was unerringly drawn back to Harry, who'd collapsed onto the grass next to Ron.

He lay back, drinking in the warm sunlight and making Draco do a double take. Was he…_sparkling_? Small beads of leftover moisture shone on his exposed chest, catching the sun each time he moved.

Her face heated again, drawing forth a growl. That had been the second time in five minutes he'd made her blush! In fact, that had been happening a lot lately, and it was beginning to make her mad. It went against the Malfoy Code. Specifically rule number five: _Never_ show weakness. This means no crying, whimpering, or yelping. No shifting, nervous habits, or blushing will be tolerated. Moaning is acceptable only in _special_ cases. Defy this and know the wrath of many generations of Malfoys.

She had never been as fanatic about the Code as her father, and had broken the rules any number of times. But the frequency of that breakage was increasing of late, and it was all the fault of the little _sun-bunny_ just lounging out there, having a good time.

Draco surged to her feet, determined to put a stop to this atrocity. Couldn't he see that he was causing some serious psychological damage by not replacing that shirt! She marched out of the shade, head held high although the tips of her ears were still a little pink.

* * *

Harry's laugh was cut off by the slightly Draco-shaped shadow that had suddenly flowed over his body. Draco (the owner of said shadow) growled low in her throat, which got Harry on his feet faster than you'd have thought it would.

Harry glared at the blonde tapping her foot at him, "What do you want?"

"I want you to put your bloody shirt back on. You're causing people to scratch their eyes out."

"Why?"

"It's indecent!" Draco gestured at him, "No one else is allowed to go around half-naked, why should you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and picked his shirt up. He headed for the castle, slinging the tee shirt over his shoulder. Draco followed him, still shouting at him to put the shirt back on.

Pansy, who'd followed Draco out from under the tree, stopped beside Hermione to watch the arguing pair disappear through the doors.

"What's her problem all of a sudden?"

Pansy sighed, "The reappearance of those jeans must be getting to her."

"You mean…?" Hermione's mouth dropped slightly open.

"Well, Draco always was an ass-man…"

Disclaimer: You know the drill, anything you recognize belongs to the rabid squirrels- oops, I mean Ms. Rowling…

A/N: I just love this chapter. _Evil grin_ This fic was intended to only be a few chapters long, but it's kind of taken on a life of its own…ah well, on to writing the next chapter!


End file.
